


In Sheep's Clothing - short

by the_West_Wind



Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: Minor Violence, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_West_Wind/pseuds/the_West_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a Nightmare Court attack, and the only young survivor rushes into a nearby Warden camp to warn the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sheep's Clothing - short

“Help!” was the first thing the wardens heard, and then a light blue sylvari came crashing into their small camp, covered in scratches and sap. “C..court!”  
  
He stumbled and then fell to his knees, panting raggedly. Two of the three wardens that had stayed behind while the rest went on patrol instantly rushed to his side. They helped him limp over to a fallen tree so that he could sit against it and catch his breath.  
  
“What happened?” The first asked, crouching next to him while the second ran to get the pale young sylvari some water.  
  
“I just... There were so many of them.. The others..!” His words came in a halting rush, and he winced when he stretched his leg out.  
  
The first warden looked up at the third, who had been hanging back.  
  
“The patrol,” her words came out hard and fast, “they've been attacked. I need to find them - quickly.”  
  
The hesitant warden nodded, keeping an eye on the pale blue sapling as he backed away, before turning and sprinting to pick up his weapons.  
  
By then, the second sylvari had returned with some water for the injured sapling, and she knelt beside him as the commanding warden stood up.  
  
“Bevyn,” she called out to the one who had run to fetch weapons as he came hurrying back, “you keep watch. I'm going to scout ahead and see if I can find the patrol. Lavena, you tend to the sapling.” Both wardens saluted, and then the commander pivoted on her heel and headed off.  
  
Lavena turned her attention back to her charge.  
  
“Rest and breath easy - you're safe now.” She smiled at him encouragingly, and nodded as he took a sip of his water. Bevyn still looked wary, but turned his attention to the outskirts of the camp as he had been ordered to.  
  
“There, feeling a bit better now?” Lavena asked as her young charged finished the water she had brought him.  
  
He smiled, “much,” and then plunged his sword into her chest.  
  
Bevyn heard a strange, choking noise and looked to them in confusion. For a moment, Lavena was still. Then her body crumpled to the side, revealing the blue sylvari as he stood up; holding a sword in one hand, and a pistol pointed straight at Bevyn in the other. He was no longer showing any sign of a limp, and all the scratches on his body had disappeared. The sap had not.  
  
Bevyn simply stared in horror, his mind not quite comprehending what was happening.  
  
“Well well, I was not expecting someone quite as... intuitive as you. The others fell for it hook, line, and sinker. But you... I didn't sit quite right with you, did I?” The blue sylvari laughed – a twisted, delighted sound, that sent a chill through Bevyn.  
  
“I think I like you. I like it when the smart ones don't fall for my tricks – they're always the most fun.” The cold realization began to dawn on Bevyn, as his mind caught up to what his heart had already been telling him.  
  
“...It was you, wasn't it? You're a Courtier.” The second was more of a statement than a question, as Lavena's death was proof enough. The blue sapling laughed again.  
  
“I am indeed! And I think I shall enjoy watching you fall, young soldier.” He chimed, then shot a burst of energy at Bevyn through his pistol. The last thing Bevyn heard was the pale blue courtier's laugh, and then he hit the ground and it swallowed him up into inky blackness.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Bevyn means "young soldier" and Lavena means "joy".  
> Just a short about my beautiful little shit-lord mesmer Lai. Already posted it to tumblr, but since Naevabelle wanted me to get an AO3 account and post things... here it is.


End file.
